


Harry Potter and the Walking Dead

by Nikikeya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brit-picked as best I could, Brits across the pond, Canon typical badass shiz, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry doesn't have issues he has volumes and a lifetime subscription, Harry really didn't want to go on this trip, Harry-centric, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Witches Wizards and Walkers oh my!, Zombie Apocalypse, this kid can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikikeya/pseuds/Nikikeya
Summary: Being stranded in the States with a bunch of Muggles after the world ends via a horde of flesh eating reanimated corpses was not how Harry had planned to spend his summer. Such an original title, i cry at its brilliance...





	

  
The house at Number 4 Privet Drive was a veritable hive of activity. The Dursleys; Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia, and their son, Dudley Dursley, were all very excited, and had been ever since Mr. Dursley had arrived home on Friday night, only to inform the family that he had to take a trip to the States on business.  
Vernon worked for a company called Grunnings, which made drills, and drills were exactly the reason for the trip, a convention was being held in Atlanta, Georgia, where Grunnings and other companies would all go to exhibit the latest technological breakthroughs their companies had made, and hopefully draw in potential customers. Vernon wanted the family to come with him, as the convention would run for several days, and after he secured any potential contracts, the family would then head south to Florida and visit Disneyland. That had won over Dudley instantly, Petunia was equally enthused at the thought of staying at a nice five star resort.

  
In fact, there was only one person in the house that wasn't thrilled with the planned trip, and that was the Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter, who was currently sitting up on his bed, in the smallest bedroom stroking the feathers of his snowy owl sadly.

  
Harry was not happy in the slightest to be going overseas for three weeks. As that would mean having to leave his summer homework and more importantly, his owl behind. Now this may seem an odd thing that a fourteen soon to be fifteen year old boy would care about doing summer homework. But you see, Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy, and his summer homework was not just boring maths, and science essays.

  
Harry Potter was a wizard. A wizard who had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he'd been forced to take part in the Triwizard Tournament, nearly lost both his best friends, been almost killed several times and ended up being kidnapped and spirited away to a graveyard where he'd arrived just in time to witness the death of his fellow Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, and see Voldemort, the most evil dark wizard of all time come back to life. During a near death battle with the Snake, the cauldron with the potion that had been used to resurrect the abomination had been overturned, and spilled its contents onto Cedric's dead body, reanimating it. Harry had watched in horror than as his classmate's corpse had torn out Voldemort's throat as the man, and his followers had made futile attempts to stop the ghoulish creature shooting fire spells and even Avada Kadavra at it. Harry had dived down and grabbed the Triwizard Trophy and been teleported away just as Malfoy sr. had fallen down pinned under his once again reanimated, flesh hungry lord.

  
He'd arrived back at the tournament and tried desperately to warn everyone about what had happened. The Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and the others had been more concerned about his claim that Cedric Diggory was dead than about his wild story of Voldemort coming back to life only to be killed by Cedric's reanimated corpse moments later. Harry had been drug away from a hysterical Amos Diggory, by his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who had drug him up to his office to interrogate him about the incident, becoming quite distressed about the whole thing, before getting downright hostile towards the boy when Harry would not stop insisting that the Not-Cedric had killed Voldemort.

  
Luckily before Moody could hurt him, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and several other Professors had barged in, and stupefied Moody... who then turned out to be an imposter...

  
Dumbledore had interrogated Imposter Moody, sent for Fudge, and had Harry sent to the infirmary, and one week later, Cedric had been declared officially MISSING and nothing from his recounting of the encounter with the Not-Cedric and Not-Voldemort, nor the fact that there were now reports of the disappearances of several prominent purebloods. Nor reports of the elder Malfoy's admittance into Saint Mungos Creature-Induced Injuries Ward, had persuaded anyone to listen to Harry's desperate plea for action.

  
Instead, Harry had been bundled off to spend another abysmal summer with his Muggle relatives, (who actively pretended he didn't exist most the time.) and had been reduced to sneaking peeks at news papers fished from the bin, and covertly listening in on the Muggle news.

  
The most Harry had gleaned however was something about there being a nasty rash of fevers in southern Scotland. He'd tried to listen in, but Petunia had caught him and yelled for Vernon who'd shut off the telly and come out, and raged at him for the next half hour about minding his own freaky business, somewhere else. He'd then been promptly kicked out of the house with orders not to come back till sundown.

  
And that pattern had been repeated every day since.

  
Harry had tried to write to his Godfather, and friends about it all, asking them about what was going on.

  
However no word had come. No invitations to friend's houses either. Only short, hastily scribbled missives about being "really busy", and that they would see him soon.

  
Yeah right. No chance of that happening now. He had three weeks of being locked in a Hotel room while his relatives vacationed to look forward to now. He'd decided to keep what last bit of pride he had, and not beg to be rescued however. After all, everyone was "so busy" right now.

  
Instead he'd sent three cheery notes about his impending departure to the States, along with a request for Hermione to house Hedwig while he was away. He'd then stuffed his wand, wrapped in his invisibility cloak (Could you get in trouble for using magical artifacts around Muggles?) and photo album, along with his Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions books, alongside several changes of clothes into an old rucksack, glancing back at his trunk and wondering if he could squeeze a few more spell books in. His astronomy, History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures books lay off to one side. He didn't even bother taking his Divination homework out of the trunk, he wished he'd flunk that class so he could finally be free of Sybill Trelawney and her incessant predictions concerning his inevitable, untimely demise. His other essays though.... he wrapped the invisibility cloak around all of the books and his wand, and stared longingly at his Firebolt. Oh what he wouldn't give to be going to the Burrow, where they had their own Quidditch pitch in the apple orchard.

  
There would be no flying or Quidditch in America. Though Harry had heard that they played a similar sport called Quadpot.

  
'Wonder if I could ask Hermione to find me a book on the subject...' Harry sighed, he really didn't want to go, he was dreading it.

  
He glanced down at the Daily Prophet where it lay front page up on his bedside table.

  
Cedric's smiling face stared back up at him, below the mocking headline. **"SEARCH CONTINUES SECOND WEEK FOR MISSING HOGWARTS STUDENT."**

  
Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, which looked slightly surprised-

  
Harry snarled, shaking his head to clear away the memory, and in one swift motion, snatched up the paper, and hurled it across the room, where it hit the door with a THWACK!

  
Cedric wasn't missing! He. Was. DEAD! Dead, and reanimated! and probably still staggering around little Hangleton eating peoples' faces off at that very moment!!

  
AND NO ONE WAS DOING ANYTHING!!! No one, not even his best friends believed him!!!

  
Ron and Hermione, although seemingly supportive at first, had now refused to comment on the subject whenever it had been brought up in his letters.

  
Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. Maybe the Prophet was right, maybe he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from being kidnapped, and seeing something happen to Cedric.

  
Lifeless grey eyes staring at the sky.

  
Maybe he had made up the whole thing, maybe Cedric was still alive out there somewhere and he was just having a nervous breakdown and hallucinating. Wouldn't that be nice? So much nicer than the truth.

  
Harry lay back on his bed and slung an arm over his eyes...

  
*********

 

  
Harry woke abruptly several hours later, the room was dark save for the faint yellow light of a nearby streetlamp. Blinking blearily he wondered what had awoken him. The answer was Hedwig gently tapping at the window. Surprised to see her back, the young man stood and walked over opening the window and allowing her in, she swooped past him to land on the bed and gave a soft shrill, extending her leg, to which a roll of parchment and small package had been tied.

  
Harry winced at the sound of Dudley stirring in the other room, and hurried over to relieve her of her burden before she grew cross and woke the whole house. It was 12:45AM by the clock on his desk, which meant they'd be up within two and and a half hours anyways to finish packing and drive up to London to catch their 5AM flight to the states. That being said Harry really didn't want to think about how Vernon would react to being woken up early by a screeching owl...

  
Once he'd untied the note, and package, he sat down beside her, and stroked her head. She reached up, and nipped his fingers gently in response letting out a soft almost coo of affection.

  
Merlin he was gonna miss her.

  
Pushing down his sadness he continued to pet her a few more minutes just savoring a little more time with her.

  
Finally though his curiosity got the better of him, and he rolled onto his stomach, reaching beneath the bed to pry up the loose floorboard and fish a torch out of his hidey-hole.

  
Then pushing himself back up into a sitting position, he grabbed up the scroll and clicked on the torch to read.

  
_**Dear Harry**_ the letter began in Hermione's neat tidy scrawl. _**I hope you have a good time in the states. I'm so happy to hear your relatives are finally including you! I've always wanted to visit America, the Salem Institute of Witchcraft is one of the leaders in magical research and innovation. and I hear the magical community in New Orleans is supposed to be beautiful!! Though... I don't suppose your relatives would allow you to go either place... Anyways. I know traveling with Muggle luggage can be trying, and that you most likely would not be able to take all the supplies you need to complete your summer homework. And so, with that in mind, I had something made for you to help you out. In the package you should have received along with this letter, you will find a small discreet pouch attached to a cord, which you can wear around your neck. Its been spelled with undetectable extension, featherweight, waterproof, and fireproof charms along with an anti-theft charm which should give anyone who tries to take it from you without permission a good zap, and numb arms! I had Professor Flitwick charm it for me. So the spells should stay in place for a very long time. I also filled it with a few books concerning the American Magical Community including several travel brochures, and on Ronald's insistence: A guide to Quadpot. (Honestly you boys and your sports!) There are also several things from the Weasleys, Snuffles, Professor Lupin, and even a package from Professor Dumbledore... I've no idea how he slipped it in there, or when...**_

  
Harry bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling at Dumbledore's latest shenanigans. Still he had to stop himself from simply tossing the letter aside and ripping into the package, instead calming himself and continuing to read.

  
_**Mrs. Weasley sent you a rather large care package, (Ron says she doesn't trust foreign food.)** _

  
Harry beamed brightly.

  
_**Professor Lupin sent you some more books, I glanced through a them briefly-** _

  
_'Of course you did.'_ Harry thought fondly, fighting even harder not to laugh.

  
_**-They all look dreadfully interesting! They're mostly Muggle books, mystery novels, and what not, there's even a few puzzle books to do. I think he's afraid you're going to be bored there.** _

  
_Bless that man._

  
_**Snuffles wouldn't tell me what he sent you. it's only a small package and note though. But I didn't pry. (Though I would like to know what it was. If it's not too dreadfully personal that is.)** _

  
Harry stifled a laugh, oh poor Hermione! It must have been torture for the ever inquisitive Witch not to peek. Harry resolved to open Sirius's package first, his own curiosity piqued at the man's evasiveness.

  
_**Ron sent you you candy, and several back issues of Quidditch Monthly, and a package which I’m pretty sure is from Fred and George… best NOT to open that around the Dursley’s after last time.** _

  
She was referring of course to the whole fiasco the previous summer between the Weasley Twins and Dudley Dursley, where one of the twins had dropped a joke sweet on the Dursley's sitting room floor, which had immediately been snatched up by Harry's piggy cousin; who had eaten it, only for his tongue to then swell, and lengthen till it was dragging the ground. The Dursley's gone completely insane, and Mr. Weasley had had a horrible time to convince the three magic hating Muggles to allow him to cancel the hex.

  
Harry definitely agreed that no matter what they might have sent, it was better that the Dursleys never found out about it. Or any of this really...

  
**We'll be sending along your birthday gifts later... Professor Dumbledore has promised to tend to their delivery personally (By which I assume he means he'll be sending them with Fawkes) as contacting you by Owl without getting you in trouble with your relatives or the other Muggles would be difficult.**

  
Harry didn't really understand what she meant, how would sending the gifts with Fawkes be any different then sending them by Owl Post?

  
_**Anyways. I hope you have a good time Harry. I am sad we probably won't be able to keep in touch. Still, I'm sure the Headmaster at least will keep a check on you. I will take good care of Hedwig, I promise, I've already bought her some new owl treats and tonic water, and I'll be sure to keep a window open so that she can come, and go as she pleases to hunt.** _

  
Harry reached over, and stroked the bird, who was still sitting patiently beside him. She perked up at the attention, crooning again softly.

  
_**Well... I guess that's really all I have to say for now... I'll send another letter along with your gifts to keep you updated on things here... At least I'll try. I'll miss you Harry. See you in September.** _

  
_**Love your friend,** _  
_**Hermione** _

  
Harry smiled sadly and folded the letter, setting it off to one side, he looked at the clock, **1:23 AM**... had he really taken that long to read the note? Sighing he finally turned to the thing he'd been eager for the whole time: The package.

  
Picking it up, he tore into the brown paper without preamble, only to reveal a very innocuous drawstring pouch. It was fist sized, made of tan leather, attached to a darker brown cord which was large enough for him to loop over his head comfortable. The drawstrings were made of a soft nylon cord, and Harry wasted no more time untying it, and opening it, only to be shocked when it ended up stretching far wider than he'd have imagined possible.

  
**'Extension Charms.'** he reminded himself. He reached inside the seemingly empty pouch. His fingers brushing over a package, he reached his other hand in and somehow hoisted the pillow length, shin high package out of the tiny pouch.

  
It had been charmed with a featherlight charm, and when Harry untied the cord holding it shut, and lifted the lid, he was instantly hit with the mouthwatering aroma of the Weasley Matriarch's wonderful cooking. there were dozens of containers, and baggies, and boxes filled with food, some apparently still hot, steam rising from the top. While others, some right beside the hot food, glistened with frost crystals. Everything was labeled in Mrs Weasley's delicate curly scrawl, and Harry couldn't help himself as he lifted a large tin out and took out a piece of Treacle Fudge. He nearly moaned at the divine flavor, sitting, and savoring each bite.

  
Mrs Weasley's cooking was better than anything else he'd ever tasted. He loved the Hogwarts elves, but the school food just seemed to lack something when compared to Ron's mother's food.

  
Harry finally forced himself to put the rest of the fudge away. Though he couldn't help but peak at several other dishes. Still mystified by the steaming hot, and icy cold food. There was even Ice Cream in the packages. It was just amazing. Harry beamed as he put the lid back on, and gently pushed it off to one side, reaching back into the bag again.

  
Books.

  
Books, books, and more books.

  
Harry sorted them into piles, the ones on American history both Magical and Muggle, and a fist full of magical travel brochures, another pile which was largely fiction books, and a final pile of puzzle books and a couple notebooks. there was also a packages of Muggle pens knocking around loose in the pouch.

  
Harry just sat and blinked at the sheer mass of reading material. Well at least he would have plenty of choices, he glanced through one of the brochures which was about Vieux Carré, the oldest neighborhood in New Orleans and the Magical Community there.

  
It seemed, that unlike what Harry was used to in Britain, people in the USA were quite open in their practices, even in front of Muggles. several "Occult" shops were listed, boasting both Magical and (in their terms) "Mundane" items for sale.

  
Harry stared at the picture showing a view of the inside of one of the shops, there were dozens of candles of varying sizes and colors. Incense sticks, a pair of brass wind chimes, and beaded bracelets and necklaces everywhere. Harry imagined that must be the Muggle or "Mundane" things they'd mentioned. Another picture showed shelves filled with an assortment of glass jars, filled with pickled herbs, powders and brightly colored sand and "potions". Bushels of dried herbs hanging from the ceiling.

  
Harry stared at the potions, they were all neon colored and honestly looked more like paint or colored water (in the case of several vials of clear liquid.) than any potion Harry had ever seen. They were named things like: Fast Luck Wash, Thieves Vinegar, Wealthy Way, Black Destroyer, and Send Back Evil Oil. Harry crinkled his nose, another tremor of laughter threatening to burst forth as he thought of the look his potions professor Severus Snape would have at the sight of them.

  
_'He'd likely banish the whole shelf rather than look at them, and then give the shop owners detention for daring to mock his profession like that... If he didn't destroy the whole shop outright.'_ Harry snickered. He put the brochure down and picked up the book on Quadpot.

  
*********

  
A thumping from the direction of his Aunt and Uncle's room had Harry's head flying up, from where he'd been completely absorbed in the book. He glanced at the alarm clock and blanched. It was already **2:45**!! His relatives would be up any minute demanding he go and help with carrying everything to the car.

  
Jumping up, he startled poor Hedwig awake who shrieked and sucked all her feathers in against her in fright. Harry froze and quickly shushed the owl, petting her head apologetically. He looked at all his things laying about all over the room, and then back at the small bag, which he still hadn't finished going through.

  
More rustling from the Vernon and Petunia's room made up Harry's mind for him, and the boy quickly gathered up all the books, the food package and all the leaflets on his bed and stuffed them back into the bag, then glancing around, he realized finally the enormity of the gift. He now had the ability to take all of his things with him. Harry quickly grabbed up and unpacked his rucksack and repacked all his books in this trunk, which he than stuffed into the pouch quite easily. Harry then hurriedly wrote Hermione a short missive thanking her and the others for all the gifts and promising to find a way to contact her when he got to America. (He was sure he still had her number somewhere in his school trunk, the Dursley's couldn't watch him every second, they'd leave him unattended eventually, and when they did, with any luck, he'd be able to find a phone and call her.)

  
_'Provided she's actually at home, and not off at the Burrow that is...'_ Harry griped suddenly, some of his earlier resentment, and pain at his friends silence coming back. He pushed it down, if this all didn't prove they cared he didn't know what would. He pulled the pouch on over his head and then hid it under his shirt. He hadn't changed since yesterday not that it really mattered. His clothes were a train wreck no matter what he did...

  
Shoving the dark thoughts away down in a corner, he focused on attaching the letter to Hedwig's leg, and then after another few minutes saying goodbye, he watched as she swooped out the window and headed off into the night, wishing he could just jump on his broom, and follow her.

  
Sighing he walked back over and flopped down.

  
**2:57AM**

  
three minutes to go. He reached in the pouch and felt around, pulling out one of the muggle novels. The Madman of Bergerac.

  
He slipped the book into his rucksack just as the alarm in his aunt and uncle's room started to blare. his own going off a moment later, just as he'd programed it to do.

  
Harry shut the alarm off, and compulsively and straightened his clothes and the duvet on his bed. Less things for his aunt and uncle to complain about the smoother this would all go and hopefully it wouldn't be completely miserable...

  
A sudden sense of dread crashed down and him, and suddenly he wished he'd just swallowed his stupid pride, and begged to be rescued.

  
But it was already too late, as Hedwig was long gone now, and he had no other way to contact anyone save for the phone, and somehow Harry very much doubted that calling the Granger's at 3 o'clock in the morning, and asking to speak to their daughter would do anything to endear him to Hermione's parents.

  
Aunt Petunia thrust the door open, and paused seeing her nephew up, and fully dressed (not even registering that it was in yesterday's clothes.) absentmindedly straightening his bed.

  
"Boy! Get your things together, and then go, and help help Dudley, we leave in an hour!" she said crisply, turning on her heel and heading back to her room.

  
Harry took one last longing look out the window toward where he'd last seen Hedwig, and then heaved a sigh and headed to put his bag by the door where Aunt Petunia's small overnight bag was already sitting beside the coat rack.

  
Harry wasted no more time placing his bag beside her’s, then turned, and headed back upstairs wearily. Harry crested the landing just as aunt Petunia reemerged from Dudley’s room. Harry’s cousin stumbling out behind her grumbling moodily. Harry waited until Dudley was done with his morning ambulations and then followed the other boy back to his room where three large suitcases and an overnight bag sat. Harry looked at it all incredulously. They were going for three weeks, not three months.

  
“Righ' then. Leave the green case to me. That’s my computer and games and I don’t want you dropping it.” Dudley muttered sleepily, still rubbing at one eye. “You can take the other two those just have clothes in 'em, can hurt em even if you rolled them down the stairs… Which you’d better not.” He moved over to where his music albums were and chose a few more discs to put in his overnight bag, where Harry assumed Dudley’s portable cd player was. It was confirmed a moment later when the older boy opened his bag, revealing several more cd’s, the player, and Dudley’s Gameboy and games.

  
Dudley turned and scowled at Harry, “Well go on then. Go. I’ll have dad help me with the rest.

  
Harry nodded, and grabbed the two suitcases and drug them from the room. For only having clothes inside, they were really heave, and Harry started to think he should have done it one at a time. He stopped at the head of the stairs, pulling one suitcase off to the side, he left it by the banister. He then went back and grabbed the other suitcase and was sorely tempted in that instant to try to roll it down the stairs.

  
But again he held back, he was going to be out of the country, far from any form of help or rescue, with no way of contacting anyone for three whole weeks. Given those facts it was in his best interest to NOT antagonize the Dursleys. They were already cross he was coming, but had been loath to leave him unattended at Privet Drive for three weeks. There had been some strife when the three Muggles had first realized that Harry would have to come with them. Vernon had demanded he contact his friends about staying with them. But Harry, at the time horribly peeved and feeling hurt and betrayed by his friends growing silence, had lied, and said that they were all out of the country as well. The Dursley’s had grumbled, and Vernon and Petunia had even flirted with the idea of contacting Harry’s old babysitter Mrs. Figg, but while Mrs. Figg had watched Harry of a day or two sometimes, She had never had him for that long.

  
They’d argued and debated and finally decided that it would probably be best to just take the boy with them, where they could keep an eye on him. Heavens forbid Harry stay around normal people long enough for them to realize there was something **wrong** with him after all.

  
Harry slowly, carefully lugged the large suitcase down the stairs with no small amount of luck, he managed to get it to the bottom without falling and rolling the whole way. He hauled it over to the coat rack and then slumped against the wall for a moment to catch his breath.

  
"BOY! What are you doing you lazy lout!!"

  
Harry glanced up, still panting to see his uncle standing at the head of the stairs.

  
Idly, while Vernon yelled himself blue, Harry wondered how come the man didn't have any bags with him. Hadn't he come out to bring his things out? Or was he just there to yell at Harry? Either way, second wind caught, Harry heaved himself off the wall, and staggered back up the stairs, his legs already feeling like led.

  
Vernon huffed into his luxuriant mustache, and then stomped away to Dudley's room, where said boy was now hollering for him loudly.

  
Harry finally made it up over the last step, and grabbed Dudley's second bag. He was standing there, seriously contemplating just heaving the damned thing over the bannister, when Petunia came out pulling her large rolling suitcase behind her, she was sporting a periwinkle blue pencil dress, with matching half heels and a flowery rucksack thrown over one shoulder. She paused and eyed him suspiciously, and so Harry quickly tugged Dudley's other suitcase down the stairs, and over beside the first one, he then hurried back up the stairs, and helped Petunia with the rolling suitcase. When all the bags were down by the door, Petunia motioned Harry into the kitchen, where the two proceeded to make a quick batch of breakfast scones, and some sausage. Vernon, and Dudley arrived in the kitchen just as Petunia was pulling the scones out of the oven. It was 3:25 in the morning, they had one hour and fifteen minutes to eat, get everything in the car, and drive to London to Heathrow Airport and get checked in for their 5 o'clock flight.

  
After the meal was eaten, and the dishes quickly washed, hand dried, and put away, Everyone worked to get the baggage out into the boot of the car. Which was so full with all the suitcases that Harry just took his ruck sack into the car with him, Dudley, and Petunia doing likewise.

  
They pulled out of the drive at exactly **3:45**. The world around them dark save for the glow of the headlights and the bands of light cast by street lamps. Dudley soon fell back asleep huddled down in his coat. Harry however remained awake, head resting against the window, he once again began to wonder about the other gifts in the bag that he still hadn't opened. wondered what Sirius had sent, he'd been meaning to open that gift first, but got side tracked. and speaking of mysterious gifts; just what the heck had Professor Dumbledore sent him? Hermione said the old man had snuck it into the bag-

  
Harry sat bolt upright, brows furrowing, _'Just a tick! How would the Headmaster get it in the bag if it was at Hermione's house!!? What if she's not at her house... wait even if she was at Ron's that still makes no sense.'_

  
He paused as the realization came to him and he felt foolish. Hermione said she'd gotten Professor Flitwick to charm the pouch. So obviously at some point the bag must have been at Hogwarts, where the headmaster would have easily been able to access it. *****

  
Harry settled back down, and wiggled some to get into a more comfortable position before shutting his eyes...

  
*****

  
Harry was shaken awake almost one hour later by his aunt, and groggily, the boy got out and helped unload the bags, and then stood with Petunia and Dudley while Vernon drove off to park the car in the rental space. Harry shivered in the cold, predawn air. The sky already turning gray as daylight finally approached.  
   
Vernon finally returned looking out of breath and irritable, and hurried Harry along in front of him to grab a couple of trolleys for the baggage. Once everything was loaded save for Harry’s rucksack. they started off, Harry struggling at first to get the trolley to move. He eventually worked up a good head of steam, and was able to push it along at a good pace, Vernon lead the way though the far-too-crowded-for-this-hour airport, over to the check in, loading everything but their carry on bags onto the conveyer belt, and then moving on to the waiting area near their terminal. The two boys were then sent off to use the privies before they boarded. Harry longed to peak at more of the gifts, but restrained himself. There would be time for that, now, inside a stall in an airport lavatory was not that time.

  
Harry washed his hands and rejoined the Dursley’s waiting with Dudley as uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia visited the loo next. Dudley was sullen and moody, and took to surreptitiously whacking Harry in the side when no one was watching, to alleviate his boredom. Harry for his part tried to ignore it, knowing he’d just be punished for drawing attention to himself in such a public place.

  
When the adults returned, they all finally made their ways down a dark tunnel into the plane proper. Finding their seats Dudley immediately took the window seat. Harry sitting in the aisle seat. He settled in for a long flight, watching Uncle Vernon stuff his own carry on into the overhead compartments. Harry’s own rucksack sat between his knees, and he planned to get out the book Remus had given him later. For just then Harry thought maybe catching up on his sleep would be best.

He’d just settled down and closed his eyes, when Dudley suddenly kicked the seat in front of Harry, jarring the passenger in front of them.

“Stoppit Harry~!!!” He hissed.

Harry opened his eyes and glared death at the older boy. The passenger in the seat ahead of him, a stern looking older woman turned to glare at them both, her gaze fixing on Harry. Harry flinched and sunk low in his seat, and as soon as the woman turned away again Dudley grinned.

 

_*kick*_

_*thump*_

“Harry!”

  
Harry drew his knees up to his chest, and glared murder at his cousin. 

This was going to be a long flight...

_______________________________________________________________________

**_*Really it was made at Grimmauld and Albus just slipped his parcel for Harry in when Hermione was off cleaning one day._ **


End file.
